


Caught

by kenzXquinn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dom Tony, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flogging, Humiliation, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Not Underage, Overstimulation, Peter is 18, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spider-Man - Freeform, Starker, Sub Peter, Subspace, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: Peter gets caught cutting class and Tony punishes him to make sure he never does it again.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first starker fic and my first time writing on ao3 so forgive me if it isn't perfect. i hope you enjoy it! let me know what you think!

peter was bored out of his mind. it was only his second class of the day and all he wanted to do was get out and start saving people. y'know, spider-man duties and such. however, tony said he wasn't allowed to finish his high school degree online which meant for six hours a day peter had to pretend to be a normal civilian. technically, peter didn't have to listen to tony if he didn't want to, but peter's submissive nature made him want to obey tony's every word.

that is, until today. as peter doodled little drawings on his geography notes, he started to fantasize about skipping school. he was a senior in high school and he never skipped a class once. it was always something he wanted to try, just to say that he did something interesting in high school, but ned never wanted to get in trouble and peter didn't want to go alone. well, peter got used to being outside alone. after all, after being spider-man for three years, he wasn't scared of new york anymore.

part of peter tried to stop the ideas of cutting class, but the other more rebellious part was too strong and peter made up his mind. he was gonna skip third period. as long as tony or may didn't find out he would be fine. all he was gonna do is swing around in his suit for an hour, hopefully stop some crime, and then he'll get back to school in time for his fourth period. tony had tried installing another tracker in peter's new suit but peter found it and removed it. tony gave up after that, trusting that peter could take care of himself and would have karen call him if he was in trouble. so, peter didn't have to worry about tony catching him.

the bell startled peter but he quickly grabbed his bag and rushed out the door behind the sea of bustling teenagers. his plan was to go out through the back of the school and pretend like he was going to the small portables behind the school. then, he would take a turn and walk off campus to an alleyway to change into his suit. he knew that once he had the suit on, no one would recognize him as peter parker, so he could go anywhere he wanted.

the first half of the plan was working okay. once the suit was on, peter hid his backpack behind a trash can and prayed no one stole it again. then, he swung up onto a building and started to patrol.

it was a pretty boring patrol, as there isn't much crime at 10:30 am on a tuesday, but peter enjoyed it nonetheless. he helped an elderly man cross the street, helped a lost child find the subway to get to school, and stopped a few street artists from vandalizing the park. he still had thirty minutes left until he had to be back at school so he decided just to swing around and have some fun with his abilities. it wasn't very often that he got to swing and relax anymore. once he joined the avengers, he was always busy saving the world and traveling with the team. it wasn't like he didn't enjoy being an avenger, he loved getting to spend more time with tony and he created a new family for himself, but he missed being just the friendly neighborhood spider-man.

peter felt himself create a rhythm between swings and enjoyed the peaceful new york morning. all the stopped when he heard his suit start to ring.

"call from tony stark. shall i answer it?" karen's voice rang in his ears.

"um, uh, no. don't answer it, karen" peter panicked. why was tony calling his suit? did tony know he cut class? how was he gonna get out of the suit and back in school before tony got suspicious?

"answering call." karen did not listen to peter, probably being overridden by tony in the lab.

"hello, spider-man" tony sounded scaringly smug.

"um, hi, tony." peter replied nervously.

"so, whatcha doing? seems a little early for school to be out." tony was messing with him. he wanted peter to admit what he was doing before he yelled at him.

"well, uh, you see i-" peter stumbled over his words and tried not to fall from a building. "i, um, didn't need to be in my, um, class so i decided to do a little help for an hour."

"so, you skipped school."

peter cringed at the flatness of tony's statement, "yes, technically i did."

"and did i tell you that you were allowed to skip school today?" tony started to use his louder, dom voice.

"no, sir. you didn't give me permission to skip school." peter's voice was laced with guilt and nerves. his submissiveness started to kick in and the dom was taking advantage of that.

"so, since i didn't give you permission, why did you do it? did you think i wouldn't find out?" tony was angry but tried to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"i'm sorry, tony. i was stupid. i thought that i had removed the tracker on my suit. i don't know what i was thinking." peter apologized as he quickly swung, trying to get back to where he left his backpack.

"you're damn right it was stupid. and you think i'd only put one tracker in that suit? i put everything in that suit. i know where you are at all times, i know your heart rate, i know your water and oxygen levels, and i know every time you get so much as a small bruise." tony accidentally let all that information slip. peter would most definitely try to remove all those features on his own later but tony would find a way to reinstall them. "baby, you and that suit both belong to me. i can put anything i want in it. you understand me?"

"yes, sir." peter safely landed on the ground. "i'm on the ground now."

tony looked at his computer screen for peter's body cams and at his tracker. sure enough, peter was on the ground, "i know you are. but i don't want you to go back to school. i want you to grab your stuff and swing back on to my place. we have some business to settle, don't you agree?"

"okay. i'll be right there, tony." peter grabbed his back pack and sling it over his shoulders.

"uh uh. nope. you don't get to call me tony right now." the dom scolded. peter knew that it was 'mr. stark, sir, or daddy' whenever he was in trouble.

"yes, daddy." peter corrected himself before lifting himself up into the sky again.

"better. see you in a few minutes, baby." tony hung up and prepared himself for what he was going to say to peter when he arrived. he was a good dom but he still got nervous sometimes when punishing peter. he never wanted to push him too far; he was just a kid, after all.

peter panicked in his head. one, because he had an exam in fourth period that he was going to miss. and two, tony was strict when it came to peter's safety. he was either gonna leave tony's place sexually frustrated or covered in marks (or both).

it only took a few minutes to get to stark tower and when peter arrived he noticed tony standing right outside the front doors, most likely waiting for peter. the spider boy gracefully landed right in front of the billionaire and was glad the mask could hide his nervous blush.

"welcome back, spider-man. we have some important business so i suggest you hurry up to my room. if i get there before you there will be consequences." tony's voice was dark and scary but held a twinge of nurturing.

"yes, sir." peter immediately started fast walking through the tower, hoping tony let him have a head start. even after all these years, peter still didn't know all the secret passages to his boyfriend's building. he reached the top floor at record speed and ran to the bedroom just in case. peter removed the suit as quick as possible, leaving him in only his boxers. tony probably preferred less clothes anyway. he barely had enough time to get sat criss cross at the end of the bed before tony walked royally through the bedroom door.

"aw, look at my good boy. already stripped for me." tony seductively stroked peters cheek before loosening his tie. the praise, the gentle touch, and the hot man made peter's dick stir in his pants. he clenched his stomach to keep it down.

"now, baby boy, what shall i do with you? you've been very disobedient and reckless lately." tony walked to the side of the bedroom but peter kept his head forward, unspeaking.

"you can speak, pete." tony reassured.

"i'm sorry, daddy. i didn't mean to be so reckless." peter tried a last attempt at begging for forgiveness but he knew tony wouldn't budge. he was one stubborn man.

"apology accepted," tony smiled menacingly, "but you're still not getting out of a punishment."

"yes, sir." peter's heart rate quickened.

"you're always such a good boy for me. today you just had a slip up, but i still have to punish you to make sure you never do it again," tony stood in front on the foot of the bed where peter was sitting. with a gentle finger, he lifted peter's chin. "don't be afraid, darling. i'm not gonna hurt you unless you want me too."

peter caught tony's subtle wink and swallowed nervously. he was definitely in for it.

"i'll be right back. when i return, i want to see you completely exposed, kneeling ok the ground. understand me?" tony's loud dom voice was back. peter's tummy clenched with arousal. tony was fucking hot when he was mad.

"yes, sir." peter waited for tony to turn and leave through the door before removing his boxers and falling gracefully to his knees on the wood floor. he clasped his arms behind his back and kept his legs shoulder width apart so he was as exposed as possible. tony liked when he was vulnerable and obedient, leaving everything to tony's control.

the older dom made his way back into the room holding a medium size anal plug, a familiar chastity cage, and a beautiful leather flogger. "let's have some fun, shall we?"

tony set the plug and cage down on a small table by the door but kept the flogger in his hands, holding it in a way that caused peter to fill with fear and excitement.

"i know we go over this every time but i still need to be sure. what's your safeword?" tony knew what it was. it was the same every time but you can never be too careful.

"eleven." peter had chosen the safeword because of his senses. just like they could become too much to handle sometimes, the scenes he did with tony could also be too much to handle.

"good boy. now, you've taken this part of the punishment before so i know how much you can take. but don't be afraid to use your safeword if you need it. i want you to feel safe and i want you to trust me. do you understand?" tony was a good dom. sure, he was a bit of a sadist but you never wanted to hurt peter if he didn't have 110% consent from the boy.

"yes, sir. you have my full consent, i will use my safeword if i need to." peter had been through this dozens of times before. tony's cautiousness was always appreciated though.

"perfect. now, stand and face the wall. from now on, i don't want to hear you speak. i'll gag and restrain you if needed." tony gestures for peter to move towards the wall. with an obedient nod, peter followed the billionaire's instructions. he faced the wall with his head down and legs slightly apart. he still held his arms behind his back.

"you'll get thirty. i'll give you a break to check in half way through." tony prepared the boy before speaking again, "here we go."

one.  
two.  
three.

tony slowly snapped the flogger lightly on the small boy's pale back. he was just warming up peter's skin and letting him get used to it. as he continued, the whips got harder.

eight.  
nine.  
ten.

peter stopped flinching after the seventh hit. the whips started to burn and he could feel the small welts forming on his back. it hurt so bad but also felt so good. did peter mention he was a bit of a masochist?

thirteen.  
fourteen.  
fifteen.

"how you doing, pete? you can speak." tony didn't have to see peter's face to know that he was crying. he also didn't need to see his front to know that he had an erection either. but he still needed to check in on his boy just in case peter wasn't okay today.

"i'm good. you can keep going," peter sniffed but held his head back up, ignoring the tears in his eyes. he secretly loved this and tony knew it.

"okay, baby. half way done." tony grabbed the flogger in his other hand and continued the punishment.

sixteen.  
seventeen.  
eighteen.

tony spaced the hits out across peter's back, even landing two or three on his ass. the small pink welts looked so gorgeous on peter's smooth skin.

twenty two.  
twenty three.  
twenty four.

peter tried ignoring his hardening dick but it was getting hard to stand still. he was a good boy though and could take it for his daddy.

twenty eight.  
twenty nine.  
thirty.

tony dropped the flogger to the ground and turned peter around.

"you did so good, baby. so, so good for me." tony pulled peter into his chest. he held his hands in the sub's soft hair to avoid contact with his back.

"can i talk, daddy?" peter's voice sounded so vulnerable, tony had to refrain from cooing.

"yes, darling, you can talk." tony gently pulled the small boy's head back so he could examine his face.

"thank you, daddy. i needed that punishment." peter's big eyes looked so beautiful that tony couldn't help but pull him in for a long kiss. when they pulled away, tony spoke again.

"you're welcome, baby. but it's not over yet. now we get to have some fun." tony pulled peter back to the giant california king bed. tony sat on the edge and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap to straddle him.

"off, daddy," peter tugged on tony's button up shirt.

"you take it off, babe." tony kissed down peters sensitive neck. leaving small, dark marks every once in a while. peter's slender, shaky fingers fumbled with the buttons on tony's shirt before getting frustrated and just ripping it off.

"hey! that was a good shirt!" tony protested. peter shook his head and pulled him back in.

"buy another one," peter mumbled against tony's lips.

"fair enough."

peter grinded his hips down on the dom, desperate for friction on his aching cock. tony stood up with peter still wrapped around his waist, not stopping their kiss to lay peter down on his back. the spider boy winced at the fabric against his stinging back but smiled nonetheless. tony quickly stripped down until he was as naked as peter. he wasted no time climbing back on top of the small teenager. the dark marks on peter's neck drove the older man crazy, and he immediately started to run his hands along peter's fit body. peter arched his back into tony's touch, desperate for a little relief.

"daddy," peter whined, "please touch me."

"be patient, baby. we got time." tony assured the boy but gave into his pleas anyway. the dom reached down to touch peter's hardening erection. "is this what you want? you want me to touch your cock, baby boy?"

"please, daddy."peter closed his eyes and clench his fists around the bed sheets.

"who do you belong to, peter?" tony scooted further on the bed until he was eye level with peters dripping cock.

"i belong to you."

"that's right. and are you gonna try sneaking around behind my back again?" tony spread the boys legs slightly and placed small kisses on his inner thighs.

"no, daddy."

"good boy."

the billionaire realized that he didn't have lube with him and mentally groaned. with a reluctant sigh he got up and wlked to his bedside drawer to grab a bottle. he picked a simple flavorless kind and joined the struggling spider-man on his bed.

"you want me inside you, darling? want me to fill you up and make you feel so good?"tony covered his fingers in the lube and slowly inserted a finger in peter's hole. the dom took note of how loose peter was, probably from touching himself the night before.

"please, tony. i need you." peter whined. he was needy and desperate.

tony now had two fingers in him and was working on three. peter liked the stretch anyway so they usually didn't need much prep. plus, peter was still stretched from the night before.

"okay, baby. i wanna hear you while i fuck you. i want to hear you beg to cum." tony covered his throbbing erection in the lube and slowly pushed into the younger man's opening.

"please fuck me, daddy. fuck me until i cant remember my own name. i want you to make me cum so hard." the obscene language coming from the young, innocent man's mouth caused tony to let out a tiny moan. when he was fully in, he started to rock his hips back and forth, creating small thrusts that hit peter's prostate each time.

"fuck, peter, you're so amazing. you look so gorgeous with my cock in your ass, so needy and exposed for daddy." tony hit harder on every thrust causing loud, beautiful moans to escape peter's mouth. with his heightened senses and young age, peter knew he wasn't going to last long.

"daddy, i need to cum. please, can i? please, please, please?" the boy begged, trying to hold back his orgasm.

"go ahead, baby. cum for me." as soon as tony gave him permission, peter released with a loud sound of pleasure. tony didn't stop.

"not going to stop until i cum, baby boy. gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop." tony watched as peters face flinched at the over stimulation but his young, beautiful cock still stayed erect. tony was only a couple minutes away from his own orgasm.

"daddy," peter whined, "it hurts."

"like you don't love it. i know you're a slut for pain." tony sped up his thrusts. peter's over stimulated body shivered but peter was fully conscious and not safewording so tony didn't stop.

"gonna...cum...again," peter whimpered out, "don't stop."

"cum with me, baby boy." tony gave a few more thrusts and then released inside the boy, peter followed close behind. they both rode out their orgasms before tony pulled out and layed next to the young sub, pulling him close to his chest.

"thank you, daddy." peter cuddled his head into tony's chest. they were both hot and sweaty but both needed the comfort.

"you're welcome, baby. thank you for being so good. you were such a good boy for me, darling." tony stroked peter's hair gently.

"daddy, 'm sleepy," peter already had his eyes closed and was half way dreaming.

"go to sleep, love. i'll be right here." tony couldn't help but feel his eyelids shut as well.

both men slept peacefully for two whole hours without interruption. they dreamt of a peaceful eternity with each other by their side. tony knew peter was his one and only, and peter knew he would grow old with tony.

tony was rudely awakened by a shrill ringing coming from peter's backpack. reluctantly, tony crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy on his chest. when he finally made it to peter's bag, he pulled the phone out and answered without checking the caller ID.

"hello?"

"tony, is that you?" may's voice sounded stern. "where is my nephew?"

"don't worry, may. i got him here with me. he's sleeping right now." tony tried to wake up as much as possible. the sleep still dripped through his voice.

"his school called and told me he didn't go to his last four classes. did you take him out of school?" may's stern voice now sounded worried as well.

"yes, i did," tony lied easily. peter was already in enough trouble with him, he didn't need an angry aunt too. "there was some important avengers business that i needed peter for. he said he could make up any work that he missed."

"mhm, i'm sure it was super important and you didn't just want to spend time with peter alone." tony could hear may's smirk through the phone.

"may, i am a professional businessman. i would never do something so immature." tony joked. he didn't even try to lie.

"if my nephew comes home with those hideous hickeys on his neck again i will personally send someone to your house to staple your lips closed." may warned.

"turtleneck it is," tony laughed. "i'll wake peter up now and i'll have him home in an hour. goodbye, may."

"goodbye, tony. you better have him back." may hung up and tony turned around to face a very sleepy, very happy peter.

"ha-ha, you got in trouble with aunt may." peter giggled and teased.

"speaking of being in trouble, you still have part of your punishment." tony smiled sadistically.

"more?!" peter cried, "i feel like i've been punished a perfectly good amount."

"this wouldn't be you talking back, would it?" tony replied. "because good boys don't talk back."

"no, sir. i'm not talking back." peter watched tony grab the plug and cage that he had forgotten about.

"good. now, i'm going to put this cage on you. it's made with the same material as our suits and it will retract for you to use the bathroom. i programmed it to stay on for three days." tony told peter as he adjusted the cage on the boy. "and, i was gonna make you wear this plug for 12 hours but you've been good so i don't think you need it."

"thank you, daddy." peter held his arms out for tony to cuddle him. "i love you."

"i love you too, peter." tony held the boy in his arms. he was tempted to just let them fall back asleep but he knew that if he didn't get peter home then may actually would cut off his fingers so he reluctantly pried himself away. peter whined at him.

"sorry, babes, but we have to get some food in your belly and then get you back to may before she kills me." tony walked into the giant closet that was connected to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes for both him and peter. the younger man kept some extra pants there for whenever he came over. sure, he could just pit on the clothes he wore to school but jeans weren't comfortable, especially after a flogging. tony grabbed him some grey joggers and a pair of boxers. tony grabbed his own clothes and walked back out to find peter halfway asleep again.

"baby, you gotta wake up." tony pulled the boy up into a sitting position. "we gotta get you dressed, hun."

"fiiine." peter whined and stood up, grabbing the clothes from the dom.

they both got dressed until peter realized tony didn't grab him a shirt.

"hey, tony, can i borrow one of your hoodies please?" peter asked sweetly.

"of course. choose any one you want." tony signaled to the closet where he kept them.

"yay, thank you!" peter kissed tony's cheek and went to grab a sweater from tony's selection. he chose a blue and white columbia university hoodie and pulled it over his head. the sleeves covered his fingers and the neckline fell low on his collar bones. he looked perfectly cuddly and adorable.

once both men were dressed and ready, peter grabbed his backpack and followed tony to the elevator.

"so whatcha feel like for dinner?" tony stepped into the elevator, pulled peter closer by the waist and pressed to button for the main floor.

"hmm," peter tilted his head like he was deep in thought, "ice cream?"

"ice cream is not dinner." tony laughed as the adorable boy pouted.

"okay, how about cookies?" peter asked smiling widely.

"you need real food. you never ate lunch and i know your breakfast usually consists of half a bowl of cheerios and a breath mint." the dom explained.

"fine, but you're no fun." peter stuck his tongue out. "can we get thai?"

"of course. we have to get it to go though because i said i'd have you home in an hour." tony held peter's hand as they walked out. most of the people left in the building were employees that already knew about tony and peter's relationship. the men wanted to wait until peter graduated high school before they went completely public.

"can we get some for aunt may too? she has been working so much that she hasn't had a proper dinner in a week." peter asked, a flash of worry for may clouding his eyes.

"of course, baby. i'd never let your aunt go hungry." tony walked him to the garage where the cars were parked. they climbed into a simple black mercedes and drove off. for the first ten minutes they sat in comfortable silence, peter humming along to a song on the radio. eventually, tony broke the silence.

"how many tests did you miss today?"

"uhh, two, i think. one spanish and one calculus." peter replied in confusion.

"okay, i'll call the school and have them excuse your absences. you still have to make up those tests though. sorry, baby." tony smiled sympathetically.

"it's okay. i probably deserved to miss those tests anyway." peter smiled back.

"if you come over after school tomorrow i'll help you with your homework and then you can help me in the lab." tony offered. well, he actually kind of did need peter's help on one of his projects so he was hoping peter agreed.

"of course. i'd never turn down a chance to let you finish my ap calc homework and to fix whatever problem you need help fixing." peter teased.

"hey, i could totally solve the problem on my own, i just thought you'd want the experience, you brat." tony laughed.

peter nodded his head sarcastically, "mhmm, sure."

"whatever."


End file.
